Centro del Universo 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO!


Centro del Universo 2.

Era insoportable.

Nunca creyó experimentar tal sensación.

Si bien siempre se burlaba de su esposa por estar celosa de lo unido que era con su hija, no esperaba alguna vez saber lo que experimentaba ella.

Era francamente frustrante.

¡Y lo peor era que el maldito niño lo hacía apropósito!

Podía verlo.

Esa sonrisita de superioridad siempre que Karin se separaba de él para ir a abrazar a ese niñito.

Esa mirada de: "a mí me quiere más".

Y ese pequeño demonio disfrutaba de su calvario.

Al menos su hija, pensó, no le daba celos intencionalmente a su madre, todo lo contrario, trataba de consolarla cuando veía que se ponía celosa.

Pero ese niño, ese maldito niño, disfrutaba de apartarlo de Karin.

Siempre que la abrazaba quitaba sus brazos de alrededor de ella y se ponía en medio de ambos, abrazándola él mismo.

Siempre que la besaba hacía un sonido de "eww" o chillaba "deja de comértela" o bien decía "no acapares a mi madre", y Karin de inmediato se apartaba de él e iba a consolar a su "pequeño príncipe".

Pequeño demonio más bien dicho.

Pero eso sería más soportable si no fueran todos los malditos días y si su hijo al menos también le brindara alguna atención a él.

Su hija, Shimo, sin duda era más apegada a él, pero nunca tenían conversaciones como las tenía con Karin, ellas siempre platicaban y se contaban todo, eran confidentes y tenían mucha facilidad para contarse sus problemas.

Eso era algo que compartían madre e hija y él no tenía quejas al respecto, ya que nunca fue tan buen consejero como su esposa, o siquiera era bueno conversando, era una persona muy introvertida.

A las dos también les gustaba la misma música y tenían la misma maldición de que si se distraían un segundo lo que sea que estén cocinando se les quemaría hasta las cenizas.

Ellas tenían eso.

¿Qué tenía el con su hijo, Kiui?

Solo una constante competencia de quién se quedaba con la atención de Karin.

Incluso a Kiui no le daba vergüenza ir por ahí divulgando:

"Quiero a mamá más que a nadie."

Era un duro golpe al ego paterno.

¡Y encima Karin lo dejaba ser!

Ahora mismo ella se había separado de su beso para ir tras ese niño del demonio apenas él mismo se lo solito chillando que no "les robara preciado tiempo con su amada madre".

Bufó.

Kiui había sido la luz de sus ojos, hasta que creció.

Tenía solo diez ahora, pero era un diablillo que siempre estaba tras las faldas de su madre.

Antes de que cumpliera los siete años, ellos dos jugaban, reían, no competían por quien se quedaba la atención de Karin, y no querían arrancarle la cabeza al otro cuando perdían en dicha competencia.

Como ahora mismo que Toshiro había salido perdedor (como la mayoría de las veces, en realidad) y fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo.

Y él sonreía victorioso, burlándose por nuevamente haber logrado que ella se apartara de su lado y corriera al de él.

Karin tenía una debilidad con Kiui, siempre lo estaba mimando y llenándole el rostro de besos (eso, principalmente, era otra cosa que envidiaba Toshiro ¡a él hace mucho que no le llenaba el rostro de besos!) si bien sabía cuándo ser firme, la mayoría de las veces se derretía como nieve en verano por su pequeño.

No negaba que él también tenía el mismo problema con su hija, pero bueno, eso no le quitaba las ganas de estar con su esposa.

Ella siempre lo estaba cambiando por el maldito niño.

¡Y ese niñito disfrutaba apartándola de él!

En cuanto su mujer finalmente dejó de besuquear el rostro del chiquillo para irse a cocinar sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada la muy maldita, tomó al niño en brazos, ante sus protestas, y lo sentó en el sofá frente a él.

-Esto se acabó, niño ladrón de esposas.- lo señaló acusatoriamente.

Kiui sacó la lengua.

-Yo solo protejo a mi dulce madre de pervertidos como tú, papá.- habló inocentemente, o más bien aparentando ser inocente.

-No vas a seguir quitándomela, niño malcriado.- entrecerró los ojos.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me criaste, padre.- odiaba ese tonito de superioridad pero tenía un punto.

Los había insultado técnicamente a los dos.

-Eso no importa.- se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer imponente. –Las cosas no pueden seguir así. Vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo.-

-A mí no me molestan como están las cosas.- sonrió orgulloso.

-A mí sí.- puso rostro serio. –Y te lo advierto, Kiui, yo me estoy conteniendo porque eres mi hijo, pero si yo realmente lo quisiera, podría hacer que tu madre se olvide hasta de tu cumpleaños.- eso no era cierto, no había modo en el mundo que Karin olvidara algo de alguno de sus hijos.

-¡Pues si yo realmente quisiera… podría hacer que mamá te pida el divorcio!- volvió a sacarle la lengua.

-¡No me sorprendería de ti! Por eso quiero más a tu hermana…-

-¡Pues yo quiero más a mamá!-

Los dos se quedaron ahí, fulminándose con la mirada, hasta que unos carraspeos los hicieron voltear.

Eran Karin y Shimo, ya de dieciséis años, con delantales y cucharones en las manos, mirándolos como quienes miran a unos idiotas.

-Los dos saben que están mintiendo.- rodó los ojos la adolescente, cansada de sus típicas peleas de quién quiere más a quien.

-Así que dejen de ser tan idiotas, dense un abrazo de reconciliación y a lavarse las manos y a cenar.- mandó Karin antes de irse ambas.

Los dos bufaron, hicieron muecas y se negaron a mirarse.

Sin embargo, pensó Toshiro, estaba mal decir que prefería a un hijo sobre el otro, sabían que estaban bromeando, que en realidad no era en serio y esa era su rara forma de tratarse, pero aun así quería asegurarse.

-Oye… ¿si sabes que no decía en serio eso de que quiero más a tu hermana, verdad?-

Kiui lo miró con ojos nerviosos.

Algo más que tenían en común en la personalidad, era que eran terribles comunicándose.

Eran hombres de pocas palabras.

-¿Tú sabes que yo no decía en serio eso de que quiero más a mamá, verdad?- hizo una mueca. –Sé que me la pasó diciéndolo pero… ninguna de esas veces es cierto.- se veía muy incómodo.

Ellos no eran de decirse lo que sentían, realmente.

Y esa sería probablemente la última vez en mucho tiempo que se dirían seriamente las cosas.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. –Oye…- se miraron. –Te quiero, mocoso.- sonrieron.

-Yo también te quiero, viejo.- rieron, muy brevemente, antes de mirarse como si quisieran matar al otro. –Pero a mamá la quiero más.- y… ya volvían a ser los de antes.

Oh, daba igual.

Si esa era su forma de convivir, peleando y compitiendo por Karin, lo aceptaba mientras pudieran pasar tiempo en familia.

Total, solo era juego, en serio se querían.

Pero eso no salvaría a ese niño de un castigo por estar siempre robándole a SU mujer.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Karin y Shimo conversaban sirviendo la cena.

-Oye, mami. Ellos definitivamente no van a llegar a un acuerdo. Tú deberías poner orden a las cosas. ¿No crees?- decía la albina.

-Oh, las cosas ya tienen un orden.- rió malvadamente la mayor. –Dejó que se peleen por mí en el día y que como siempre gane Kiui… y consuelo a tu padre en la noche.- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Ay, mami no me cuentes eso!- chilló la menor con las mejillas rojas.

-¿Qué? Es cierto.- se carcajeó. –Además, estoy segura que pronto llegaran a un acuerdo cuando no tenga tiempo para ninguno de los dos.- acarició su vientre plano.

Esta vez Shimo rió.

-¿Cuándo piensas contarles que estás embarazada, por cierto?-

-Pues ahora, en la cena. Pero solo les diré que estoy embarazada para que se hagan a la idea…- sonrió malvadamente. –Ya mañana les diré que son gemelos.-

Fin.

Ya que estaba con las continuaciones :v

XD

Bueno, tengo el presentimiento que esto está mal escrito... pero aun así me arriesgare y lo subire con la esperanza de que les guste ^^U

Como ya saben, las NOTAS DE AUTOR de "Querida HitsuKarinista" van en otros OS porque quiero que queden como cartas xP

Así que... qué les pareció la versión de Toshiro de Querida HK? xD

Quién de los dos fue más convincente? Quién se notaba más que mentia? Cuál era el menos obvio de los dos? Dificil, lo sé xD

COMPAREN! COMPAREN! :D

Bueno, lo único que tenemos claro es que definitivamente Karin fue más agresiva que Toshiro :P

En fin, no se olviden de comentar, los personajes de Tite y espero que este OS les haya gustado n_n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
